¿Una Mala Elección?
by Nana BrokenRose
Summary: Una nueva joven entra al Seishun Gakuen. Ella revivirá una historia de amor de su pasado a la que no quería volver. ¿Por qué siempre elige mal? ¿o esta vez será distinto? LitaxAkutsu


_Moshiiii Moshi!_

_He vuelto con una nueva historia, que nada que ver al género anterior, pero que se me Ocurrió una tarde Qué estaba aburrida._

_lean y comenten;)_

_a leer!!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Estaba sola entre la arboleda de Seishun _Gakuen Seigaku_, Su nuevo colegio. El era Escolar atuendo que utilizaba era diferente al de esa escuela, de un color marrón claro, no era de color azul como tenian el resto de las chicas. Su cabello castaño, y era bastante largo ondulado sujeto con una colita con dos verdes Esferas, que eran similares al color esmeralda de sus ojos, y con unos aretes en forma de rosas. Se encontraba sentada descansando sobre uno de los arboles y Preparándose para comer, las delicias que ella misma había preparado.

No muy lejos de allí, tras un árbol Asomando la cabeza, cerca de las canchas de tenis unos ojos violetas se posaron en la joven, primero un Porque tenia atuendo diferente (lo que lo llevo a pensar que venia un espiar las prácticas), segundo Porque Tenia mucho hambre (Tenía que veia y comida Tenía aspecto de estar sabrosa) y tercero que era una bella muchacha.

- ¿Qué Miras, Momo? -Preguntó sin mucha Importancia Ryoma que se acercó Tras el asustándolo.

-No me asustes de esa forma-fue lo primero que le replicó y prosiguió una contestarle-A la chica que está sentada allí, señalándole el lugar.

-Ah, ya veo. Parece ser de otra escuela. -Dijo con menos Aún Importancia.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen husmeando? La práctica va a comenzar-Apareció por Detrás de ellos Oishi-Ah, ya veo ... estan mirando a la chica nueva de tercero.

- ¿Nueva chica? -Preguntaron a coro los dos más jóvenes y Siguió el más alto-Pero tiene otro uniforme.

-Si, lo sé. Es que no hay talles grandes bronceado, QUE HAY esos mandarlos a Hacer-le resbaló una gota por la sien.

- ¿Va contigo, Oishi-senpai? -Preguntó Echizen

-Si, se llama Lita Kino. Hoy empezó. Parece ser que Tuvo problemas en su otra escuela Transferida Y por eso fue-le dedicaron una última mirada a la joven-Pero bueno, basta de charla que hay que entrenar, sino Tezuka nos Hará dar más vueltas que de costumbre-y en los palmeo la espalda, y Comenzó a empujarlos en dirección a las canchas.

La chica se dio cuenta que la Esteban mirando, pero les restó y Importancia Terminó su comida tranquilamente. Ella se Quedaba Porque se había anotado en el club de karate, se entusiasmo Cuando averiguó que había uno y decidió apuntarse INMEDIATAMENTE Y para su suerte ese día había entrenamiento. Sin más se Levantó Fue a echar un vistazo a las canchas de tenis, o en realidad una Miradita uno de los Muchachos (que encontró uno más de uno parecido a su antiguo novio) y vio que se encontraba uno de sus compañeros de curso: la amabilidad en persona, Oishi Syuchirou. Este la miró por un momento y al notar que lo estaba viendo la saludo tímidamente y ella imitó el gesto.

- ¿La conoces, Oishi? -Le preguntó Eiji confundido Porque no recordaba que él Tuviera alguna amiga o conocida como ella.

-Empezó hoy en la escuela. Está en mi salón. Es ...- el pelirrojo lo interrumpió

- ¡Ah! Sí, me comentaron que es una chica mala-Comenzó a Hablarle con los ojos gigantes-Que la echaron de su otra escuela por golpear A sus compañeros. No te acerques a ella, es peligroso-le dijo Preocupado, con su dedo índice tocando la nariz de su compañero,,,

-No digas esas cosas de las personas. No la conoces. Además, no parece mala-le Aparto colocando sus manos delante de su cara

-Tú tampoco la conoces-Siguió reprochando el Pelirrojo

-Está bien, Eiji. Talvez sea la reencarnación de un demonio o un vampiro, ironizó, el otro aunque no dio cuenta de ello

- ¡Tienes razón! -Puso cara de espanto al imaginarse a la chica con cuernos y dientes puntiagudos y mordiendo el cuello de su compañero Preciado - Así que ten cuidado, Puede morderte En En cualquier momento.

- ¿Morderme? -Preguntó confuso-Ya ... Terminó el descanso Eiji. Vamos a las canchas-poso su mano en el hombro del otro y se encaminaron a jugar dobles contra Ryoma y Momo.

La joven ya no se encontraba allí, ya se había Marchado DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS su nuevo club. Talvez allí encontraría a alguien con quien hablar. A Pesar de saludar una Oishi, no había hablado para nada con él, ni con ninguna otra persona de allí, excepto con Algunos profesores y el director de ese día. Al llegar al salón de karate, ya vestida con su keikogi (uniforme de entrenamiento) y su cinturón negro, los presentes la miraron con indiferencia y Algunos otros con un miedo empezando comentar los rumores que corrían. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ello y entonces solo se sento junto al resto, de los Cuales era ella la única mujer. Ya había hablado con el sensei de ello, Sabia Qué iba a ser la única chica allí, pero comentó que eso no importaba, ya que acostumbrada Ya estaba en el dojo donde ella había aprendido También era la única. Además de que ya poseía el cinturón negro Primer Dan, en la disciplina ya ACERCANDOSE A Subir al Segundo Dan, por ello Estaba a la altura Misma DE ALGUNOS por Y encima de muchos de los alumnos de allí. Comenzaron la práctica con golpes de puños y patadas al aire, para luego hacerlo ayudado por un compañero y para finalizar practicaron técnicas de defensa.

Suficiente-Es-dijo el entrenador satisfecho

-Si, sensei-dijeron al unísono e inclinándose hacia él en saludo

- ¡Es todo por hoy! ¡Muy buen entrenamiento! Finalmente, un saludo

- ¡Si! Entusiastas-respondieron todos.

Lita se encaminó hacia los bebederos que Esteban fuera del Dojo. Se desató la coleta y se echo agua tras la nuca refrescándose completamente, sacudiendo la cabeza finalmente salpicando hacia los lados. Cuando miró hacia un costado veia como venia de las Naciones Unidas Oishi con Pelirrojo colgado del brazo Parecía que estarlo Jalando Miró y extrañada, pero divertida.

-Que no, Oishi. No vayas. No ves que tiene el traje de los de karate-Eiji Trataba de convencerlo de que no se acercaran a la "chica mala"

-Deja de jalarme, Eiji. Que no pasa nada te digo. Y cállate que te va a oír-le dijo casi en un susurro, ya Esteban Pocos A unos pasos de la chica

-Buenas tardes-saludo Lita A LOS recién llegados

- ¿Cómo estás? Veo que te anotaste en el Club de Karate-le contestó cortésmente Syuchirou

-Si, entretenido Fue-Siguió con una sonrisa y lo miro al pelirrojo Qué estaba escondido Detrás de Oishi.

-Él es Eiji Kikumaru. Es compañero mío de dobles. Discúlpalo Es un poco tímido,.

-Es un gusto Kikumaru-kun-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Nya ... hola ...- dijo asomándose tras el pelinegro Con las Mejillas Coloradas

- ¿Es más pequeño que nosotros? -Preguntó al ver los Rasgos infantiles en la cara del neko. Ante el comentario Oishi Comenzó a reírse y Eiji lo golpeo en la cabeza, Lita y no Pudo Evitar También Echarse a reir.

-No ... tiene la misma edad, Va a nosotros como 3ro. Pero si, es un poco infantil, Eiji Hizo morritos al escucharlo

- ¡Qué malo eres Syuchiro! -Se cruzó de brazos y esquivo la mirada de su compañero

-Hola Lita-Una voz agradable y tranquila se escuchó tras los dos muchachos que Quedaron Sorprendidos

- ¡Hola Kawamura-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? -Le cándidamente y expresó el aludido se sonrojo al escuchar que lo llamara Así delante de sus compañeros

- ¿Se conocen? -Preguntó un perplejo Syuchirou mirando a Takashi

-Ah, sí ...- Kawamura poso una mano en su nuca-yo le dije que se cambiara aquí. Ibamos al mismo Dojo desde pequeños y desde entonces somos buenos amigos. Siempre va al restaurante, una ayuda nos veces. Es una gran amiga de la familia.

-Entonces si es amiga de Kawamura, es una buena persona Eiji ¿O no?

-Te recuerdo que Akutsu tambien es amigo de Kawamura-le resopló un Oishi con brazos cruzados.

- ¿Jin Akutsu? Lita-dijo con un tono de cólera y una Venita Palpitando en su frente-Cuando lo vea ...- alzo un puño delante de su propia cara apretándolo fuertemente, sus ojos se pusieron rojos como los de un demonio, parecían arder, y era su expresión de rabia-¡cuando vea un imbécil ese le daré una paliza que jamás olvidará! Y-Comenzó a reír disparatadamente con sus brazos en jarra en la cintura.

- ¿Ves? CREO QUE DA MAS QUE MIEDO Akutsu-el pelirrojo se escondió nuevamente tras de Oishi que miraba con una gran gota en la frente y una risa torcida

-Ya, ya Lita-Taka le oscilaba la mano de arriba abajo como seña de que se apaciguara-Me acordé de una cosa. Mi padre dijo que Necesitaba una empleada en el negocio, sería de medio tiempo. Si tú estás dispuesta, me dijo que le gustaría que fueras tú.

- ¿En serio? -se le Ilumino la cara al escucharlo-Pues si, claro que quiero ¡Gracias Kawa-chan! -Se le abalanzó y lo abrazó casi sofocándolo-Ya me voy a casa, tengo que limpiar un poco, es un desorden. Adiós chicos. Más tarde paso por el Negocio a Otosan con hablar-se despidió y salió corriendo alegremente. Los tres chicos la saludaron y la Vieron Alejarse.

- ¿Por qué se puso Así Cuando hablé de Akutsu? -Cuestionó extrañado el pelirrojo

-Es una larga historia. Solo traten de Evitar hablar de él-Taka Finalizó con un ademán de manos al costado de la cara

-Pero, ¿por qué? -Insistió Eiji

-Creo que no le corresponde una decirnos Kawamura-le reprochó al Syuchirou neko

-Pero ...- Siguió Eiji, Aunque Se detuvo Cuando vio la cara seria de Oishi-Está bien ...

-Así está mejor. Vamos que te invito un helado-Apareció una cándida sonrisa en el rostro de pelinegro

- ¡Nya! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando? -Lo tomo del brazo y lo Jaló Para los vestidores, seguidos También por Taka.

* * *

_gracias por la lectura! espero que les haya gustado o al menos que hayan pasado el rato entretenidos en algo: P_

_kissus!_

_**NanaBrokenRose **_


End file.
